Not A Monstrous Nightmare
by Iolanthe Ivashkov
Summary: "I wanted to be Toothless' equal. To be able to stand next to him freely and not feel like I paled in comparison. I had always strived to make myself better, in a way. But that was just it. It was the wrong way. I had been trying to be something I'm not. It was like I was striving to be...a Monstrous Nightmare, large and brutish, when I really was...a Night Fury."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) own nothing :(**

After feeling the wind in my face, the overwhelming sense of freedom, I had realised how truly insignificant I was. I wanted to be Toothless' equal. To be able to stand next to him freely and not feel like I paled in comparison. I had always strived to make myself better, in a way. But that was just it. It was the wrong way. I had been trying to be something I'm not. It was like I was striving to be...a Monstrous Nightmare, large and brutish, when I really was...a Night Fury.  
I accepted that I was never going to be big and bulky like my father, but at that moment in the clouds, looking into the sunset, I realised I didn't need to be. I could be like Toothless. Small doesn't equal bad. It can be quick, lethal, deadly. Intelligence is also proven by the Night Fury's to be an great asset and not a weakness like the Vikings always believed it to be. In fact, I believe it is what makes them the most powerful.

So here I am day after day. After our flights, while Toothless was eating, working to make myself better. It's only been around two months but, as I only have the occasional errand to run for Gobber and Dragon Training to occupy my time, I have already noticed my body look...stronger. Unlike the fat you see covering the body of Vikings, my body seems to be developing actual muscle.

I work on my arms and torso by curling, bending my knees over the same tree Toothless hangs upside-down on sometimes. As for my skinny arms? Well I've been working more on wielding a sword and shooting from a bow and arrow. I'm actually hoping to be able to accurately shoot six arrows in succession, the shot range for the average dragon. Toothless is also helping me out with my stealth, agility and reflexes.

The weapons I've made to use are a light silver material, made from a new kind of metal I found on one of my trips with Toothless. It was light and I first thought it would be easily shattered, but soon found it to be able to slice through any other kind of object, including iron weapons, easily. This led me to believe it was produced by some kind of dragon (of the boulder class, probably a Gronkle), due to its unusual properties.

I rubbed my finger over the designs on my sword handle as I sat by the water seeping into the cove. It is imprinted with a swirled, curled pattern and has a large Night Fury scale placed in the top-centre of each of the sides of the sword's handle. On the bottom of the sword lay my new symbol which I've place on all my designs and now resides on my journal. It's a black, stencil-like image of Toothless with his body curled to fit on the circle of metal, with his missing fin filled in with red.

A small noise caught my attention and I looked over to where Toothless was and sighed as he gestured to the tree branch. I hadn't even sat down for five minutes.

"Fine," I tell him as I walk up to the tree and begin my exercises before muttering "horrid reptile" which resulted in a harsh thwack to my stomach.

"Ow! Toothless!" I exclaimed, though it didn't hurt as much as it had in the previous months. From this point of view the ground also looks a bit closer than it was before. Maybe I'm finally getting taller as well. Might just be wishful thinking.

After that was done I ran among the trees and shot my arrows at the small woodland creatures who would serve as my dinner and a treat for Toothless who usually survived on fish alone, but could eat pretty much anything. However, after hunting I had to fight, well, play fight, with Toothless before he found it acceptable to begin eating. Only then did I get to sleep, resting against the body of my best friend, his large black wings protecting me from the world around me.

"I'm sorry, I really have to go bud. I promised to work for Gobber today and I really wanted to try that new design of a bow I've been playing around with as it'll be a lot harder once my dad gets back to keep my experiments secret...you know how he is. He'll cause a big fuss and either announce to the village that I'm at last being useful or destroy it instantly in fear of it somehow blowing up...Well, one option is more likely than the other..."

Toothless nudges me comfortly in response, and I can still remember that warmth as I work on repairing the shields in the forge, my work for today.

"What's got ya smilin' so much, lad? Haven't seen you smilin' this a'much since...well, since...never. Ye ok boy?"

"Yeah, I'm ok Gobber. I'm just glad I'm doing so well in Dragon Training," I lie.

"Yeah, ye doing great, son! You've got this way with the beasts..."

I laugh nervously.

"Well, that's the last one done. Do you mind if I work in my space for a bit?"

"Knock yourself out kid."

"Thanks, Gobber."

However, I realised I shouldn't have made Gobber too happy by reminding him of my apparent success in Dragon Training as I now had to put up with his singing, even when closing the thick, wooden door I still couldn't down him out.

 _"_ _I got me mace, and I got me axe, and I love me wife with da ugly face!"_

I was looking over the new weapon in my hand as I heard Astrid come in and, loudly, demand to have her axe sharpened. Knowing Gobber had stepped out, I reluctantly left the new bow on the table and went out to greet her.

"Hi A-astrid."

"Where's Gobber?"

"He's stepped out...I can sharpen it if you want."

"Ha! You sure you can even lift it?"

Instead of answering I grab it single handily out of her grip and take it over to the sharpening station at the back of the store and was done quickly as she stands awkwardly near the door.

"Was that it?"

"Yeah – hey! What's that?"

I turn to see where she pointed and discover she has seen the new arrow heads I made of the left over Gronkle iron (first thing that came to my head when I needed a name for it) near the furnace. The shinny quality makes them almost sparkle in the light and I'm kind of surprised she hadn't seen them before.

I contemplated saying they were Gobber's work to not raise suspicion, but she would probably want to look at them then. So option two...

"Just something I've been playing around with."

She sneered before turning around to leave. "Try not to blow anything up...again."

Yep. Best option.

That still kind of hurt though.

 **AN: So, what do you think? Should I continue it? I'm planning for Stoic to come back in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm so, so sorry this is so incredibly late. I had it almost completely written ages ago but completely forgot about it. A thousand apologies.

 **Chapter 2**

 **Hiccup's POV**

Dragon Training wasn't due to start till this afternoon, apparently Gobber had something urgent he needed to do this morning, so I took the chance to polish my weapons and practice my newest invention, which of course worked like a charm.  
The bow had several extra entwined strings, making it stronger and more accurate as well as a more curled design, the edges of its based bent backwards like wings where the strings were attached. I had also forged the same pattern and symbol in the weapon as I had in the others and a Night Fury scale was placed on the handle at small intervals. The lightweight Gronkle Iron (I'd had to go back to the little island I had first discovered it on as I had quickly run out) also made it indestructible and easier to carry. The arrows also greatly complimented the instrument beautifully and never seemed to miss their mark.

I had truly exhausted myself by the time I looked at the sun. Odin's ghost! I only have two hours before Dragon Training! I quickly get up and stash the weapon and the arrows that I removed from the targets in my satchel before running off to have a quick flight with Toothless. That damn reptile is going to make me pay for being late.

After our flying session, in which Toothless made us fly upside down and got me drenched at the same time, I quickly headed off to the arena and hoped my clothes were dry enough not to be noticeable. Though, I did doubt that I would be inconspicuous. After defeating that Zippleback with the eel and the Gronkle with the grass more people had been noticing me. I had a few more tricks up my sleeve thanks to Toothless to make sure I didn't get killed, or so that the other dragons didn't get hurt, but I didn't really want to use them. I no longer wanted the 'honour' of killing the Monstrous Nightmare nor the acceptance from my village. I already had Toothless' friendship, I didn't need anyone else.

My plan for not getting involved, however, where short lived as the Nadder came straight for me and I had to scratch under her chin to stop Astrid from killing it with her axe. Again, cue an angry-slash-confused Astrid and the admiration of the other teens. I was grateful that their stupidity blinded them from my obvious distaste for their attention.

"Yep, well, I uh...forgot I needed to do something for Gobber." And with that I quickly escaped them and took off towards the forest for some more time with Toothless.

This cycle continued as time went on and so did word of my new ability with dragons, at one point using a speck of light reflected of my shield to be able to lock a Terrible Terror back in its cage after attacking Tuffnut. I also worked a lot in the forge, improving Toothless' flight gear, however one of my new harness' decided to get suck and we were almost caught by Astrid when I had to take Toothless to the forge to get it undone. It was alarming how close she got to discovering the truth but we luckily got away just in time. The stupid reptile didn't help much though, believing Gobber's sheep to be more important than staying hidden from dragon-slaying Vikings. All well, it's not like Astrid didn't think I wasn't weird before.

It's hard hiding things from people I decide as I am once again in the forge, only this time sharpening arrow heads which have grown dull from repeated use. At least nobody pays attention to me to closely even after my recent rise to fame or it would be impossible. I guess that's the good thing about being a runt – a nobody. Not even you father truly cares enough to get involved in your affairs. Well...not in the ones that don't cause immediate destruction, anyway.

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

A burnt and broken boat turns up on the shore of berk, baring their crest and the islands leader.

"Well, I trust ya found the nest at least?"

"Not even close," replies the chief angrily, pushing past Gobber.

"Well...Excellent."

"I hope you had a little more success than me."

"Well, if by success you mean that your parenting troubles are over with, then...yes."

"What?"

"Congratulations, Stoick," a woman yells out to the chief. "Everyone is so relieved!"

"Out with the old and in with the new, right?" another man says, passing by.

"No one will miss that old nuisance!"

"The Village is holding a party to celebrate!"

Stoick looks around in confusion, watching as his people scuttle around him.

"He's gone?"

"Yeah...most afternoons...but, who can blame im? The life of a celebrity very rough. He can barely walk through the village without being swarmed by his new fans."

"Hiccup?"

"Who woulda thought it, hey? He has this way with the beasts...brought down everything but the Monstrous Nightmare. Then again, there's time for that beast later." He sends the chief a wink.

The chief looked stunned. "Well...I guess I should go talk to my boy then."

 **Hiccup's POV**

I was once again fiddling with my bow, picking at the night fury scales that decorated its sides and wondering if it was possible to melt them down when my father strode into the room, bumping his head on the door. At another time I might have found it humorous, but as I had bumped my head on the same door earlier, I didn't think I could really judge.

"Gobber's not here," I say as I return back to my bow, flipping it in a way to hide Toothless' scales –Odin's Ghost! Toothless!

I look down at the sketches of Toothless as well as many of the other dragons we had met while travelling that resided on my desk and tried to subtlety cover them with a pile of blank pages I kept to the side.

"I know. I came looking for you."

What?

"You've been keeping secrets."

Not good.

"I – I...I have?"

"Just how long did you think you could hide it from me?"

"I – I – I don't know...what...you"

"Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it."

I look towards Asgard. Odin, I beg of you, please strike me down now.

"So...let's talk...about that dragon."

"Oh gods...dad I'm so sorry, I – I – I was going to tell you...I just didn't know how to, uh..."

Dad begins to laugh and join in hesitantly, having no idea what is going on.

"You're not...you're not upset?"

"What?! I was hoping for this!"

"Uh...you were?"

"And believe me it only gets better!"

His hand swipes out to clap me on the shoulder and I somehow managed to avoid going flying into the opposite wall.

"You really had me going there son! All those years of the worst Viking Berk has ever seen! Odin, it was rough, I almost gave up on you," thanks dad "and all the while you were holding out on me! Thor almighty! Ah, with you doing so well in the ring...we finally have something to talk about."

Dad grabs a stool and sits down, staring at me eagerly but I have no idea what to tell him.

I should be panicking but at the moment I'm just glad that he doesn't know about Toothless.

Eventually the awkward silence affects even my dad and he pulls out a helmet from who knows where.

"Oh, I, uh, brought you something to...to keep you safe in the ring"

I rub my hand over it but retract it quickly one he tells me its half of my mother's breast plate. Despite him telling me that it was meant to 'keep her close' to me, it just creeped me out.

Once again the silence took over and I pretended to yawn.

"Well, I have lots of work left before I head out..."

"Of course." He looks down to see what's in my hand. "What are you working on? Is that...a bow?"

"Haha yep. It's a bow."

"Awfully shiny, though, isn't it son? What's it made out of?"

"Uh, a mix of things."

"Good, good. It's curved a little differently too."

"...I'm experimenting."

He seems to lean back a little at that. "Ah. Well. Maybe make sure to be out of the town when you fire that thing, ok Hiccup?"

"Sure." There it was. "You know, I'm not that bad at it."

Not to brag, but I was now brilliant at it.

"Sure son, I just don't want any more eyes in the village to go missing after the whole spear fighting debacle last year."

"Ok then. I guess I'll be home soon then."

"Of course. I'll see you soon then."

It wasn't much later after my dad had left (bashing his head on the door again) that I began walking home.

I'd see Toothless again tomorrow and maybe even try out my new bow.


End file.
